howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/How Fast is Sonic? The Big One (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Continued from our last blog, which has all the information you need to know. ---- Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble Triple trouble super peelout.gif Triple trouble spin dash.gif Triple trouble run.gif Triple trouble cutscene.gif Triple trouble super peel out speed.png Triple trouble spin dash speed.png Triple trouble run speed.png Triple trouble cutscene speed.png Triple trouble ball size.png Sonic's ball form is 0.621 m in diameter, his run speed is 5.62 m/s, his Spin Dash speed is 8.61 m/s, his Super Peel-Out speed is 7.52 m/s, and his speed in cutscenes is 6.85 m/s. ---- SegaSonic Popcorn Shop Segasonic popcorn run.gif Segasonic popcorn track speed.png Segasonic popcorn relative speed.png Segasonic popcorn ball size.png Sonic's ball form is 0.448 m in diameter, and his run speed is the track speed plus his relative speed, 1.12 m/s. ---- Sonic Runners Sonic runners running.gif Sonic runners ball size.png Sonic's ball form is 0.586 m in diameter. His run speed doesn't need to be scaled, as the distance is on the bottom of the screen. Just by counting the amount of time it takes him to cross a meter we can see he's running at 10 m/s. ---- Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Sonic forces speed battle running.gif Sonic forces speed battle platform length.png Due to the lack of clear angles, scaling his ball form will not be possible for this game. His speed, however, is calculable. Each block in this race track is about 2.65 m long, as you can see above, and it takes Sonic about 0.07 s to cross each one. This means he's moving at around 37.9 m/s. ---- Sonic Dash Sonic dash boost.gif Sonic dash run.gif Sonic dash ball diameter.png Sonic's ball form has a diameter of 0.554 m, though there's some error here given that the camera shifts a bit between our reference frames. Similar to the last game, this game also has meter measurements conveniently placed for us. Using those, we can determine that each fence post is spaced 15 m apart, allowing us to just measure the time it takes Sonic to cross each one with his various techniques. With plain running, Sonic is moving at 30 m/s. With his Spin Dash, Sonic gets a slight boost to 37.5 m/s. With his actual Boost, Sonic blurs ahead at 50 m/s. ---- Sonic Generations Sonic generations running.gif Sonic generations spin dash.gif Sonic generations ball form.png Sonic generations running speed.png Sonic generations spin dash speed.png Sonic's ball form has a diameter of 0.621 m, his running speed is 20.6 m/s and his Spin Dash speed is 54.3 m/s. ---- Sonic Mania Sonic mania super peel out.gif Sonic mania spin dash.gif Sonic mania run.gif Sonic mania super peel out speed.png Sonic mania spin dash speed.png Sonic mania run speed.png Sonic mania ball size.png Sonic's ball form has a diameter of 0.63 m, his running speed is 7.66 m/s, his Spin Dash speed is 20.3 m/s, and his Super Peel-Out speed is 15.3 m/s. ---- Sonic Forces Sonic forces spin dash.gif Sonic forces run.gif Sonic forces spin dash speed.png Sonic forces run speed.png Sonic forces ball size.png Sonic's ball form has a diameter of 0.61 m, his running speed is 16 m/s, and his Spin Dash has a speed of 17.7 m/s. ---- Results Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble *Ball Height - 0.621 m *Run Speed - 5.62 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 8.61 m/s *Super Peel-Out Speed - 7.52 m/s *Cutscene Speed - 6.85 m/s SegaSonic Popcorn Shop *Ball Height - 0.448 m *Run Speed - 1.12 m/s Sonic Runners *Ball Height - 0.586 m *Run Speed - 10 m/s Sonic Forces: Speed Battle *Run Speed - 37.9 m/s Sonic Dash *Ball Height - 0.554 m *Run Speed - 30 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 37.5 m/s *Boost Speed - 50 m/s Sonic Generations *Ball Height - 0.621 m *Run Speed - 20.6 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 54.3 m/s Sonic Mania *Ball Height - 0.63 m *Run Speed - 7.66 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 20.3 m/s *Super Peel-Out Speed - 15.3 m/s Sonic Forces *Ball Height - 0.61 m *Run Speed - 16 m/s *Spin Dash Speed - 17.7 m/s Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation Category:How Fast is Sonic?